


Seasons

by BethT4



Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethT4/pseuds/BethT4
Summary: Memories of love, memories of one another, memories throughout the seasons to come
Relationships: William Hawkes/Kym Ladell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	1. Spring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplycec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplycec/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring, a season of rebirth, love, hope, joy, and growth.

“Will, try one, pleeease,” Kym whined, “At least one.”

He glared at her, only to have the same look shoot right back.

“Fine, Ladell, but you’re paying for it,” he huffed out.

She threw her arms around him, nestling in close.

“Thank you!”

She turned to the clerk, pointing out a beautiful navy crown with baby’s breath intertwined in between, and a pale, stormy blue crown with golden buds poking amid the delicate petals. He stared at her. Her eyes twinkling in excitement, and her hair brushed back neatly. The clerk handed them to her as Kym thanked her and led Will out. Forcing him unto a bench and telling him to close his eyes as she fixed the navy flower crown upon his head and the pale one on hers.

“There, you can open your eyes now,” she grinned.

Oh. That grin that was everything. How the stars in her eyes illuminated as she did so. How the world seemed to stop and gaze at her beauty. The grin that used to annoy him all of the time. The grin he grew to fall in love with. The grin that always had him coming back, desiring to stare at her grace and charm. The one that became his everything.

She was so lovely, so beautiful, so much more than she could ever know. He studied her. Basking in the warmth of the sun. The cold and frosty winter was over, and it was obvious as the hyacinths planted by windows began blooming. He tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear and continued to admire her.

“Will? What are you thinking about?” she smiled softly.

“Oh- It was nothing,” he returned the gentle smile, falling more and more in love with every piece of her being. 

She reached for his hand, intertwining her fingers with his. It had become a regular occurrence outside of work, and it was one that both came to enjoy. It became a highlight for both of their days, to take the long route home, to hold hands, to grow to love one another’s presence. 

“Why did you pick this crown?” Hoping to break the peaceful silence and to give more significance to the floral decoration upon his head rather than it being just a gift from his beloved.

“It reminded me of our first night searching for Lune. How the constellations seemed to just glimmer in the darkness. How we danced on that bridge.”

He let out a chuckle as he recollected that midnight rendevous.

“Is that so?”

“Mhmm.”

She squeezed his hand, a sign to tell him to shut up. He smiled down at her while she shut her eyes. A gentle zephyr blowing past them. His heart pounded in his chest and petals whirled around the couple. It was all he wanted and so much more. He clutched her hand as the two appreciated one another’s accompaniment, both falling more deeply in love with the person next to them.


	2. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer, a season of exploration and warmth

“Are we there yet?” she questioned, asking for what seemed like the billionth time.

“Yes, Kym, we’re finally here,” he sighed as he helped her on the last step of the trail.

“Careful now, we don’t want the food to go to waste,” he murmured. 

“I know, Will, I got it,” she smiled and jumped up to the top.

The two laughed as Will placed down the blanket and sat down. He looked at her in awe, golden rays cast down on her as she gently placed the basket. Her eyes met his and she gave him a gentle boop before sticking out her tongue in a teasing smile. And he grinned, happy to be with her, basking in warmth and love. He took out two sandwiches, one for each of them.

“Bon Appetit,” she giggled.

He glanced at her, “Kym it’s a sandwich we put together in less than fifteen minutes.”

“Yeah, but it tastes better when you’re here,” she leaned into him.

He let out a chuckle, finishing the last of his. 

Wiping his fingers on a napkin, he asked, “What do you think of this place?”

“It was not worth the hike,” she sighed, “But at least I wasn’t alone.”

He kissed the top of her forehead.

“Oh?”

“Of course! I would never hike this much by myself!”

“Well next time, I’ll see to it that we don’t have to climb up a hill,”

“Thank you,” laughter in her voice.

Her laugh was so melodic, always pulling him in like a siren’s song. He knew she had him wrapped around her finger though he tried to be tough with her, he knew he couldn’t. She was just so captivating and admirable. 

“You’re doing it again,”

“What?”

“Will, you’re staring again, am I really that mesmerizing?”

“You know you are,” he beamed.

She looked away feeling a blush creep up to her cheeks. They’ve been together for a while, but the way he adored her was so affectionate. She laid down, pulling him with her so that they were facing each other. His eyes sparkled in the bright, summer sun. His golden hair catching the orange hue of the sunset.

The night began to fall over them as they gazed in wonder at the celestial sky. 

“Let’s dance,” he whispered.

He stood up and helped her gain balance. He hummed a simplistic lullaby as they slowly swayed. Stars glittered and watched over the couple. Crickets chirped in harmony as the two swirled. 

“God, you’re so gorgeous,” he breathed, caressing her cheek.

“You’re quite fine yourself,” she mumbled.

“Not as fine as you,” 

Knowing she could never have the last word, for he cherished her so much, she knew all she could say was, “Thank you,”

The words fell out of her mouth, floating through the air. The two knew that those two words meant so much. They both knew she meant “I love you,” and all he replied was nothing as he continued humming, keeping the peace as he kissed her forehead.


	3. Autumn (Fall)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Change, beauty, sadness, and sorrow are all meaning of Autumn

“This one,” Will said, pointing to an old looking door, “their coffee is absolutely outstanding.”

“How did you come to discover such a run-down place like this?” she muttered under her breath, feeling the grooves of the wooden door under her skin.

A cool breeze rushed passed them, both of their scarves lifting up. 

His heart beating loudly in his chest as he finally answered her question, “My mom used to bring me here all the time,”

She clutched his hand in hers, squeezing it gently. 

“I’m glad you’re sharing it with me,” she looked down.

He knew she wasn’t ready to share, he’s been so patient with her, but nothing could help her from the feeling of impending guilt. The dark thought lingered until he grabbed her attention.

“Kym, are you okay?” concern and worry obvious in his voice.

“I’m fine, why?”

He felt her forehead and caressed her cheek.

“Don’t worry me, please,” 

“I’ll try,” she giggled, bringing her hand up to his, “let’s go in and try this  _ outstanding _ coffee.”

She let out a teasing snicker. She knew he would see past her façade, and he could tell she was not okay. He knew she felt guilty about not fully opening up, and he didn’t want that. He wanted to know that he will  _ always _ be there for her. He just wanted to hold her and tell her it was alright, that he will wait until she was ready, that she could never tell him and he will be alright as long as she was with him. He opened the door before her.

“After you, love,” 

“Thank you,” a gracious look on her face.

Her heart was fragmenting, he was so kind and understanding. Guilt, anxiety, and remorse swallowing her up, plucking at her heartstrings with a bitter tune. He squeezed her hand. The two were sitting at a bench by the window, sunlight barely shining into the dim-lit cafe. There were only a few people minding their own business as their drinks and pastries were being served. 

She leaned against him and whispered, “I’m sorry,”

Shock and hurt overwhelmed him, “Don’t be sorry, it’s not your fault you’re not ready to share, just tell me when you’re ready,”

He wrapped his arms around her in a hug. She turned her face towards him, enshrouding her face in the folds of his shirt.

“You’re so understanding, how?” she mumbled, gracious for his love and kindness.

“We all stumble and fall, but don’t worry, we all get up, stronger than before, it just takes a matter of time for us to bloom,” he clutched her strongly as if he let her go, she would be gone in a matter of seconds. She let out a sniffle, she didn’t mean to make the little date turn sour.

“Don’t worry about the date, we all have our moments, just drink your coffee, and stay here with me,”

She loved him. She loved how he could just tell if something’s wrong. She loved how he never tried to fix all of her problems unless she asked him to. She loved him for being there for her. She loved him for being hers, for giving up a part of him in order to simply be by her side.

“Okay, Will,” she smiled into his shirt, happy that no matter what, they will get through it all and nothing could ever change that. 


	4. Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although Winter is usually associated with death, the white snow is often reminding of purity and simplicity. How something so simple can be so pretty is a wonder to us all

Frost laced the windows, fairy lights were hung across lanterns in the streets. Festive carols were sung on doorsteps, and for once, the city seemed at peace.

Kym left the shower, a towel wrapped around her. The two had played in the snow earlier, making angels and forts. Throwing snowballs at one another, and she had won with her superior aim. She dried herself quickly and slipped into a flannel shirt and pants. She dried her hair and brushed it back. She quietly tiptoed into the living room wondering where Will had gone. He had showered before her because she wanted to make another angel.

Sighing, she grabbed a knit blanket, wrapping it around her, engulfing her entire being. Meanwhile, Will was in the kitchen preparing hot cocoa. Hers with marshmallows, extra whipped cream, and chocolate chips, and his with a small dash of coffee. He placed the two cups on coasters sitting on the coffee table. He sat down next to her, snuggling close.

The fire crackled and the cozy room was well lit by the glowing, amber tinges of light. She sat up next to him, wrapping her blanket around him, scooting closer to his presence. She picked up her mug carefully, not wanting to spill.

“Cheers,” she grinned before taking a sip.

“Cheers,” he looked at her lovingly before taking a sip of his own. 

She brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear and kissed his cheek.

“Tell me a story,”

“Alright then,” he smiled.

He began to tell a story of a hero, a hero who left his home to aid his friend in bringing back his wife. A hero who spent many years at sea trying to get back home to his wife and son, and when he finished he wrapped his arms around her.

“I’d travel seas for ages for you,” he mumbled.

“And I’d stay faithful for your return,”

She giggled and he let out a laugh. The two set down their finished cups.

“Kym stay still,”

He wiped a piece of whipped cream off her face.

“There, it’s off now,”

He pulled her in closer, embracing her. She wrapped her arms around his and smiled. She never wanted to leave his side. He kissed the top of her head. The snowy fight had exhausted them, and she softly dozed in his arms. He kissed her again and drifted into peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hoped you liked this little collection. I wanted to make Winter the shortest because there was nothing left to say for such a beautiful connection between two lovers.


End file.
